What now?
by Adicktha
Summary: - Encontré al indicado, él cambió mi vida. Pero ¿fui yo quien cambió Y fue el quien llegó en el momento preciso? Se supone que estoy enamorado Pero mi rostro no lo expresa - Cuando la duda y la desconfianza se siembran dentro de una pareja, comienza a difuminarse otra serie de problemas como consecuencias -¿Ahora qué? Supongo que esperaré a que esto termine- AU. [Ereri]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

_**Resumen. -**__ Encontré al indicado, él cambió mi vida. Pero ¿fui yo quien cambió Y fue el quien llegó en el momento preciso? Se supone que estoy enamorado Pero mi rostro no lo expresa - _Cuando la duda y la desconfianza se siembran dentro de una pareja, comienza a difuminarse otra serie de problemas como consecuencias _-__¿Ahora qué? Supongo que esperaré a que esto termine-_

**Notas: **Songfic basado en la canción de _Rihanna – What Now? _La letra la puse en español_ – _me avisan como les pareció eso eh!_ -..._tenia q ser pov de Levi pero esa es otra con Alicia Keys…TnT y es algo triste y le da mejor la letra de keys q es mas….TnT

Desde que escribí _**Tonigth**_ no hago mas q comparar a Eren con Enrique Iglesias…XD es loco pero enrique sabe llevar el corte de eren y los ojitos… bueno es algo parecido…no me maten.

* * *

**What now?**

**.**

**..**

Con mucho cuidado, Eren se encargó de deslizar la mano debajo de las sábanas y con bastante delicadeza se dispuso a acariciar el lateral de ese cuerpo tan amado, quien de espaldas hacia él, se encontraba acostado en esa misma cama. Con mucho cuidado y silencio se acercó pegando su cuerpo al de él, respirando cerca de su cuello y besándole con mucha suavidad, queriendo apenas cosquillear.

Los ojos del receptor de aquellas caricias se encontraban abiertos desde ya hacía rato y sin ganas de pestañear. Su gesto serio e inexpresivo tenía también tiempo así de inmóvil y su mirada se encontraba fija en la pared de aquel lado del cuarto. Arriba apenas y se escuchaba el sonido del ventilador pegado al techo, rechinando, amenazando con caerse como casi todo en aquella casa.

- Estoy durmiendo. – Argumentó Levi a su lado con ese tono inexpresivo, tratando de cortarle la inspiración a aquellos besos cálidos y aventureros en busca de acción.

- …Yo puedo hacer que sigas en un sueño… – susurró el castaño mientras seguía besando su cuello.

- Quiero dormir.

Y lo logró…

De súbito Eren detuvo sus caricias y se acostó boca arriba al otro lado de la cama con gesto molesto, su paciencia ya había estado desde antes lo suficientemente tentada como para ahora tener mucha como para aguantarle otra vez.

- No entiendo para qué nos acostamos juntos entonces, si tu siempre lo que quieres es dormir.

- No sé para qué nos casamos si tú compartes más con otra gente.

Eren volteó con la frente arrugada y un gesto de molestia en su cara.

.

_He estado ignorando este bulto en mi garganta  
No debería estar llorando  
Las lágrimas fueron para los días más débiles  
Ahora soy más fuerte o así digo yo  
Pero algo me falta_

_.  
_- No puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderado.

Levi chisteó.

- Claro… ahora yo soy el desconsiderado.

- Sabes que lo eres. Yo salgo porque es mi trabajo.

- Sabes que no siempre sales por eso.

- ¡Levi!. ¡Yo también tengo que distraerme!

- …Si, pero no puedes hacerlo conmigo al parecer.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! Que cuando busco compartir contigo mira con lo que me sales.

- ¿Y es que acaso tú y yo solo nos tenemos para esto? – Levi volteó para observarle. Su rostro mostraba algo que Eren apenas y se había acostumbrado a verle últimamente: fastidio. El siempre optimista, sensato y maduro Levi ahora parecía estar cansado. - ¿Solo de noche somos esposos?

- Sabes que las cosas no son así…

- Siempre sales primero con tus amigos, no veo por qué no pueda ir contigo.

- Si puedes Levi, solo que… a ti no te gusta el fútbol, ni beber…

- Aprendo a jugar y bebo. – Dijo Levi viéndole con decisión.

- No creo que debas, tú no eres así…

- Tsk ¿Lo ves?. Solo no quieres que vaya y punto. – Levi le dio la espalda de nuevo.

Era verdad. Eren no quería que Levi fuese e hiciese todas esas cosas, porque él sabía que Levi no era como los demás, él era distinto, muy distinto. Y por eso tenía una capacidad de resaltar muy grande. Por eso se había vuelto especial antes los ojos del menor, quien no quería que cambiase nunca.

- …Como si no quisieses que me enterase, del resto de cosas que haces…- agrego molesto el mayor.

A pesar de que no fue muy directo, Eren entendió perfectamente por qué camino estaba tomando Levi con sus palabras. Él creía que estaba con alguien más, que tenía tal vez no uno, sino varios amantes.

- Cuidado con lo que dices.

- Puede que no lo diga, pero igual lo pienso. Trabajas con tu equipo de fútbol, practicas con tu equipo de fútbol, te entretienes con tu equipo de fútbol y si de noche queda espacio, te desapareces con alguno de tus amigos de tu equipo de fútbol.

- ¿Cuántas veces he hecho eso?...Solo cuando ganamos un partido o contamos con algún contrato o juego importante.

- Si… claro…

- No me esquives, Levi

El no le hizo caso, entonces Eren se vio obligado a levantar su tronco y hacerlo voltear para que le diese la cara.

.

_Sea lo que sea, es como si se riese de mí a través del cristal de un espejo de dos lados  
Sea lo que sea, se está riendo de mí  
Y lo único que quiero es gritar:_

_¿Ahora qué? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo  
¿Ahora qué? Supongo que esperaré a que esto termine  
¿Ahora qué? oh ¿ahora qué?_

_._

Se vieron a los ojos profundamente, cada uno molesto para con el otro turquesas contra grises, con el gesto rabioso en la cara y el contacto aún entre la mano de Eren y el hombro de Levi por el cual le había volteado.

- Sabes que es verdad todo lo que te digo.

- No como lo dices, ni lo insinúas.

- No me hace falta insinuar nada y maldición!...Tsk, no quiero hacer el papel de mujercita reclamadora, por eso me he callado todo, pero me molesta que tengas el descaro de perderte toda la semana y buscarme solo para eso.

- Si he estado ocupado toda la semana…

- ¡No me digas que entrenan a la 1 de la madrugada!

- Levi – Pronunció Eren cortante. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?. ¿Que no hable con nadie mas que contigo?. ¿Qué cambie toda mi vida por ti? ¿es eso?

Levi rió con ironía.

- Antes tú me proponías hacer todo eso… y ahora más bien te ofendes al pensarlo.

- ¿Pero es eso lo que quieres? ¿es eso?

- No te he pedido eso, solo que estuvieses algo mas acá ya te lo he dicho, pero no te importa.

- ¡Las finales están cerca el equipo está frío y tu solo piensas en ti!

- Si… claro, yo solo pienso en mí. – Refutó Levi levantando su tronco, quedando a la misma altura que Eren.

- Sabes que si tu quisieras yo estaría aquí. ¡Pero es el modo en que dices las cosas!

- ¡Porque no te había querido decir nada!. ¡Pero tu maldito mocoso abusas de mi confianza!.

- ¿Qué insinúas con todo esto?...¡Yo sé que algo estás pensando!. Parece que ya no confías en mí.

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces que es?

- Nada.

- ¡Dilo!

- No.

- ¡DILO!

- ¡Está bien, si lo es!. ¡Sé que debes andar con alguien más!.

Ahora fue Eren quien rió con sarcasmo.

- Siempre has desconfiado de mí y solo hasta ahora me lo vienes a decir…

.

_Encontré al indicado, él cambió mi vida  
Pero ¿fui yo quien cambió  
Y fue el quien llegó en el momento preciso?  
Se supone que estoy enamorada  
Pero mi rostro no lo expresa_

.

- Me gustaría no desconfiar.

- Si claro, porque yo te he dado motivos…

- Los das! Claro que los das. ¿Te parece que perderte varias noches no lo es?. ¿Qué recibir llamadas de los mismos chicos una y otra vez no lo es?. ¿Qué tener el celular lleno de mensajes de…?

- Eh, eh, eh… ¿tú has revisado mi celular?

Levi desvió la mirada, se hacía obvia la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Creí que nosotros no teníamos secretos.

- ¡Precisamente!. ¿Por qué habría de ocultarte algo?

- Eren pero ponte en mi lugar. – Dijo Levi cambiando la postura a algo un poco suplicante. – Todos los días te llama Annie, pregunta por ti, cuando saldrás, cuando vas para allá, cuando se ven, cuando todo. ¡Compartes mas tiempo con ella!.

- Y tú desconfiado, me celas.

- Tsk.… pues… ¡Si!.

- De verdad Levi, que me tienes decepcionado….yo no

Fue ahora el castaño quien se dio media vuelta, colocó sus pies en el piso buscando sus pantuflas, mientras Levi le miraba sin comprender.

- Oi ¿a dónde vas?

- A dormir a otro lado.

.

_Sea lo que sea, es como si se riese de mí a través del cristal de un espejo de dos lados  
Sea lo que sea, está sentado ahí, riéndose de mí  
Y lo único que quiero es gritar:_

¿Ahora qué? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo  
¿Ahora qué? Supongo que esperaré a que esto termine  
¿Ahora qué? por favor dime ¿ahora qué?

_._

- Espera Eren. – Pidió Levi sosteniéndole la mano. – Yo no he dicho que hayas sido infiel.

- Poco te falta. – Dijo Eren sin desistir de su tarea.

- Eren…por..por favor entiende mi posición. – Levi se levantó y le sostuvo por los hombros. – Tu sabes que yo no soy así… no me gusta reclamarte nada, pero… tengo tanto tiempo sin verte y hablar tranquilos en paz.

- Si pero es mas fácil decirme que soy un molesto promiscuo desconsiderado a pedirme eso. – Eren se dispuso a levantarse pero Levi lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de los hombros hacia la cama.

- Eren, de verdad me siento mal. Quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo.

- Pues ya yo no.

- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿A que te refieres?

- Que tal vez, ya no debamos estar juntos.

Finalmente encontró las pantuflas con sus pies y se las colocó. Mientras hubo un silencio y esperó unas palabras que no fueron ni parecidas a las que llegaron.

- Entonces, he de estar en lo correcto…

- …Y vas a seguir.

.

_No hay nadie a quien llamar ya que a todos estoy engañando  
Cuando más feliz me encuentro, más sola me siento  
Porque paso las horas desplazándome entre la moción  
No puedo ni siquiera conseguir que las emociones broten  
Estoy seca como un hueso, pero lo único que quiero es gritar:_

_._

- Sigo porque me das la razón y ya hace rato tienes algo mejor, pero bien. Ya lo asimilaré.

Levi también se incorporó sentado en la cama dispuesto a levantarse e irse a otro lado si el castaño no lo hacía primero. Eren volteó el rostro para observarle cabizbajo, con los cabellos cortos cayendo por el frente.

Y suspiró después de decir su nombre.

- Levi…

Después de un rato de indecisión se quitó las pantuflas y volvió a subir los pies a la cama.

- Solo quiero que confíes en mí. Solo… que sepas que… no tengo nada que buscar afuera, si tú me lo das todo…

Levi sintió algo de frío entonces recorrer su cuerpo. Algo de nervios ligado con duda.

¿Le daría el a Eren todo lo que quisiese? ¿Todo lo que anhelase y desease? A pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Sintió un peso repentino en su cuerpo, al recordar que hace ya un tiempo no hacían el amor debido a su prolongada disputa. Sus sospechas y su desconfianza hacia Eren ya tenían algún tiempo, y tal vez fue precisamente en ese tiempo que más le descuidó…

…Ese mocoso sabía manejar muy bien las palabras.

Levi sintió una mano en su hombro.

Y de repente, se abrió la puerta de una segunda oportunidad, cuando con suavidad, Eren comenzó a depositarle besos en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

- Solo salgo con ellos, y hago lo que debo hacer… más a partir de ahora, te prometo estar más tiempo acá, o allá… pero contigo…

.

_¿Ahora qué? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo  
¿Ahora qué? Supongo que esperaré a que esto termine  
¿Ahora qué? que alguien me diga  
¿Ahora qué?_

_._

Levi se encontraba como en un principio, con la mirada fija en la pared, pero esta vez con sus ojos aguados, mientras que Eren le tocaba la espalda y le besaba el cuello. Tomó aire hasta lo más profundo de si y se volteó lentamente. Colocó una mano en el rostro de Eren y le sonrió.

- Te prometo…que desde ya… confío en ti…

Su sonrisa se hizo algo un poco más notoria.

Los ojos de Eren también se aguaron, al igual que siempre que veían a Levi en ese estado lo hacían. Y tratando de compartir esa sonrisa lo mejor posible bajó un poco su mirada hasta los labios de su compañero.

SU Compañero…

…Que hermosas sonaban esas dos palabras…

Con algo de lentitud, pero igual con hambre, ambos se vieron las bocas y fueron cerrando los ojos, justo antes de besarse con toda la intención, con toda la confianza y seguridad que habían escaseado durante esas últimas veces. Sintiendo mas que el calor que les brindaban las sábanas avivando aun mas el calor q emanaba de sus cuerpos, rozándose la piel, haciéndosela cosquillear, acariciando el rostro y todo el cuerpo, jugando el juego que les encantaba jugar, el de amarse, una y otra vez, toda la noche…

.

_No sé a donde ir  
No sé que sentir  
No sé como llorar  
No sé oh oh oh ¿por qué? (x3)_

¿Y ahora qué?

_._

…Y en el piso amanecieron.

Con mucha delicadeza, Eren observaba el perfil blanquecino y hermoso de su dormido amado mientras el sol aparecía en el horizonte. Acariciando y quitándole algunos cabellos que resbalaban por su rostro. Habían terminado durmiendo allí en el suelo, pero no podía quejarse para nada, esa había sido una de sus mejores noches, una de sus mas hermosas noches…

…Si, definitivamente no podría cambiar eso por nada….nada!

El sonido de su celular le sobresaltó y lo contestó en un susurro tratando de no despertar a Levi.

- ¿Aló?… – Contestó mientras miraba de reojo y se aseguraba que Levi aún estaba dormido. - ¿Annie?. ¿Qué quieres?

El salió del cuarto y habló del otro lado de la puerta.

- No… no. Lo lamento, pero esto no va a poder continuar. Yo tengo mi vida ya y… aunque haya cometido errores, me di cuenta, que no la quiero cambiar por nada. Lo lamento.

Una pestaña se subió apenas suavemente, percatándose de que ya Eren no le veía dormir y que no tenía que seguir simulando hacerse el dormido. Aún sin necesidad de levantarse del suelo pudo escuchar las palabras que el descuidado y decidido Eren hablaba con unas cuantas unidades mas de volumen que las que entraban dentro del parámetro de un "susurro". Sí que estaba decidido, y más que eso, arrepentido… pues tan solo molesto por las insinuaciones y desconfianzas de Levi se había dejado llevar por las propuestas de la rubia…

- ¡Ya te dije que no!. Y no me busques más que es definitivo.

Y no se oyó más. Eren debió colgar.

Lo siguiente fue la puerta abriéndose y Eren volviéndose a acostar a lado de Levi, quien después de unos segundos simuló despertarse con un gran bostezo.

.

..

...

* * *

.

Holi a todos *u*/…- y mi agradecimiento por llegar al final y si les gusto dejen sus opiniones y si no les gusto háganmelo saber para que me jubile…XD…lo aceptare, y bueno y si eso pasa aun asi terminaría Diamonds no seria tan desconsiderada como pa dejarlo nonis! Y menos por los apoyos q me dan…TuT… Así q las personitas hermosas q me sigan con ese fic y estén acá…Gomen! que les recompensare el mal rato del rivetra – tenia que!-,pero ohhh si Levi se encargara de eso… y hare q los capis siguientes sean…no puedo decir solo tienen q ver el genio q lleva Levi…si ya pongo la conti mañana o pasado mañana a mas tardar – el tiempo no me ah dado como pa ponerme cómoda a escribir, este songfic ya lo tenia mas avanzado –


End file.
